Quiet!
by shimo hyozan
Summary: Will something annoying drive you to do something unusual? “I wonder…” Kurogane cut him off. “…when you’ll ever learn to shut up and keep quiet for once?” [pairing inside!]


(**Author's notes:** …and another ficcie to add to my growing collection of archived fanfiction. This is a first! My VERY first TRC fanfic! Huray for me! Well, anyways, this one is somewhat another "research fic" (sorta) because truthfully, I haven't watched much of TRC yet (hides in shame) So, I sincerely apologize if the characters are OOC. I'm still downloading the episodes. And it ain't done yet. Maybe I'll watch…later? Hmmm…maybe…XP well, moving along. Here's the fic! enjoy! )

(**disclaimer:** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles is not mine. It belongs to CLAMP!)

**

* * *

TRC- Quiet!**  
by Shimo Hyozan

Steel metal glistened under the bright mid-morning sun. A light breeze filled with sweet smelling dew passed by, carrying little flower petals. As Kurogane closely examined his sword, he leaned back against the thick trunk of the shady tree he sat underneath the canopy of lush leaves and thus heaved a sigh, sheathing his sword in the process.

'_gee…they're taking long…_' he thought to himself.

Sakura and Syaoran went off with Mokona to chase down another feather. The white creature grew enormously large really fast that he "accidentally" kicked Kurogane and Fai off the bridge they were standing on. The two then braced themselves as they plunged in the river below. Fai calmly took it, and told Syoaran to go and find the feather without them. Kurogane, on the other hand, was starting to get pissed at Mokona again, cursing the poor creature as he and Fai swam ashore to the grassy field that was beside the small body of water. While Kurogane decided to just stay there and wait until their comrades returned back, Fai argued and insisted that they go back to the inn they were staying in and wait there while they dried up.

But then, the ninja got his way by retaliating "look, it's better if we just stayed out. Who knows when Syoaran might need backup? That stupid manjuu-bun just HAD to blow up and dispose of us in the river…"

"but, you might get sick, Kuro-pin" Fai's gentle tone voices out concern.

"nah, the sun's out and bright. We'll be dry in no time"

"eh…" Fai tried once more, but Kurogane simply ignored him and turned his back to him.

Later on, after much ignoring, Kurogane looked around and found that his Wizard companion gone.

'_yup…it was pretty much my fault. My own stubbornness drove him away'_ Kurogane thought after remembering the past event.

'_stupid wizard who calls me all sorts of silly names…'_ His hand got on top of a small stone which he picked up and fingered lightly.

'_I swear, if I get too annoyed of his little game…I wouldn't know what I'd do to him…'_ He threw the stone in the river, disturbing the stillness of the surface.

He collapsed back on the ground and rolled to one side to lessen the glare of the sun to his eyes. Just when he was about to fall asleep, a familiar voice was heard from a distance.

"Kuro-pippi!"

A raised eyebrow.

Few second of silence before…

"Kuro-tan!"

'_strike two' _Kurogane thought to himself, keeping his eyes closed. _'If he reaches ten, he's really asking for it' _

"Kuro-min! Kuro-pan!" soft running was now getting evident, as occasional cackling from small twigs would pop by.

'_three…four…'_ The ninja shifted his position a bit just when the footsteps stopped and was replaces by soft panting.

"heh…ne, Kuro-mu…"

Black eyes glanced at the towering figure beside him when a think bunch of white fabric was dropped unceremoniously on his face.

"pfft! pfft! what the heck is this?" Kurogane half-shouted once the fabric was taken away.

"it's towels, Kuro-puu! I got them from the inn, after reassuring the innkeep that I'll return all of them" a cheeky smile lit up Fai's face. He then unfolded one and started to dry the ninja's jet black hair

"now what?"

"apparently Kuro-chan, you're hair doesn't dry as fast as mine. You might get sick because of it"

"hmph…" the broader man huffed, resting his head upon his hand while allowing Fai to continue on.

"okay, there!" Fai said, after minutes of continuous rubbing of the Kurogane's hair with the towel. "All dry now!" he smiled brightly, feeling happily pleased with himself. He then sat down and sighed out. "I wonder where Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan are now? They're taking awfully long…" he glanced sidewards. "right, Kuro-pii?"

"um…yeah…" the other man replied, not looking. He remained unmoving, not tearing his eyes from the river. Fai merely shrugged and looked on straight.

After a few moments, Kurogane snapped out of his reverie and shook his head. Silence was eating him up, and he really couldn't stand it.

"Fai?" he finally spoke out, looking at the person he called.

"hmm?" the blonde said, half-smiling

"um…" he looked thoughtful

"what is it, Kuro-bun?" Fai politely inquired.

Kurogane pursed hi lips, then gave out a sheepish smile,saying "uh…I'm sorry" he scratched the back of his head "I kinda forgot…"

A confused eyebrow was raised. "oh…okay. It's alright, Kurogane-chi…" he proceeded to pat the mass of bouncy black hair. "aww…you're so cute when you're all soft and sweet…"

"am not!" Kurogane replied defensively, an irritated vein throbbing at the side of his head.

"oh yes you are!"

"no, I'm not!"

"yes you are!"

"no!"

"yes!"

"no!"

Fai stuck out a tongue. "yes, you are, Kuro-tan!"

"argh…"

Chickling, the being from the land of Celes continued "Kuro-chi is best when he has that annoyed…" he touched Kurogane's eyebrow that were meeting each other "…look on his face. Looks a lot like that time when we got to know each other"

"pfft…" the warrior side commented, moving his head slightly back.

"come to think of it…there's this one name I used to call you during that time…" he tapped his chin with a finger, trying to remember. "what was that again?" he thought hard until the name popped in his head. "ah! Now I remember!"

He bent forward, nearing himself to Kurogane's face "I remember now, Mr. Black!"

"I thought you graduated from calling me that name already?" he glared at the smiling face on his companion's face.

"well…I just remembered it again, Kuro-pii. I really liked that name. Suits you best! Though I also like the others like Kuro-mu, Kuro-tan, Kuro-run, Kuro-puu and Kuro-chan! Ooh! I also like Kuro-puppy and Kuro-woof-woof! They speak highly off you! And Kuro—"

"I wonder…" Kurogane cut him off. "…when you'll ever learn to shut up and keep quiet for once?" he said, while looking up and looking at him straight in the eye.

"eh…?"

"ah…keep quiet for a while, won't you?" and he seized the situation as he reached forward for the wizard's nape and pulled him exceedingly close until he felt a pair of soft lips upon his own.

Gaining the upper hand instantaneously, Kurogane's other hand traveled to the back of Fai, holding his lithe frame a bit closer as he, in turn, bent a little more forward, deepening the kiss in the process.

When the ninja pulled back, he also pulled up his companion from the grass, as a result of too much bending forward that Fai's back made contact to the cool grass.

Fai's face displayed a look of utter shock "…Kuro-sama?" he uttered out weakly.

Kurogane looked smug "I guess that name could stay"

_**END: Quiet!**_


End file.
